Facing the Fear
by silvertrumpet26
Summary: This is my sequel to The Supernaturalist. And now that we finally have a category for it...yes! This'll be CosmoMona and StefanOC. Oops, did I just give part of the plot away?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after _The Supernaturalist._ Sorry about posting it here, but there's no category for it, so this was all I could do. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Do It For Me

Stefan awoke, feeling much better. He sat up and gazed around him. Endless white light came from all directions, except from a black hole about 50 feet away, in what appeared to be the ground. Then all of his memories came rushing back to him. In his mind he replayed the bullet piercing his chest, finding out that Faustino had set up the plan to kill his mother…Faustino! Stefan scrambled to his feet, but after looking around, remembered that he was dead. _Is this heaven?_ he wondered.

Feeling a hand settle on his shoulder, he whipped around to see…his mother. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Tears coursed silently down Stefan's face.

"Mother…I'm so sorry. The accident was all my fault," he sobbed. "Please forgive me."

"Shhh…don't worry about that now, Stefan. I can't stay for long."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Weren't they both dead?

"Every second you spend here, your body grows weaker." When Stefan tipped his head in puzzlement, she continued. "Don't you understand? You're still alive, Stefan. The Parasites are keeping you alive."

"What?" said Stefan in disbelief.

"Go now," said his mother, kissing him on the cheek. "Time is running out."

"But-"

"Please, Stefan," his mother begged. "Do this for me."

Stefan though it over quickly. "Okay. But how?"

"Walk into the black hole," his mother replied. "Quickly!"

Stefan ran to the edge of the black hole. He turned and glanced back one more time. "I love you, mother," he said, and leaped in to the hole, back into the mortal world.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? No flames, but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter!! Time for a new character!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!

Chapter 2: Unexpected Delivery

Jenna Martinez rolled out of bed, actually quite awake. She quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail. Two days at the apartment and it already felt like home. The reason was here was because she was a Spotter, except she saw more than just the usual parasites.

She was studying her reflection in the mirror when Mona walked in. Jenna liked Mona. She was quite nice.

"Good morning," Mona said to her.

"Morning," Jenna replied. She was a little distracted, thinking about the conversation the two had had yesterday.

_"Who's Stefan?" Jenna asked politely._

_Mona sighed sadly. "He was the leader of our group. He died a few days ago. You would have liked him, Jenna. He looked a lot like you. Tall, with black hair and black eyes, and tan skin."_

_"Oh," replied Jenna quietly_

"Jenna, are you listening to me?" said Mona.

"Yes, sorry," she replied. "Let's go into the kitchen."

The rest of the morning passed quite uneventfully. Ditto had just decided to take a nap, and Cosmo and Mona were going up onto the roof to put up some new equipment.

"Feel free to use the equipment down here if you want," Cosmo had told her as he left to go up onto the roof.

Jenna sighed, instead collapsing onto the couch. She was starting to just fall asleep when she heard a scrape against the front door, and a thud. Immediately alert, she silently raced over to the door and pulled it open just a crack. She quickly swung it open. There was a body lying on the floor, struggling and gasping for air. When she flipped it over, it became clear who it was. Very clear. Because Jenna was one hundred percent sure that the body was Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry the chapters have been so short. Anyway, hope you like chapter 3!!!

Chapter 3: Oh, Really?

It was most definitely Stefan.

"Cosmo! Mona! Ditto!" Jenna shouted. "We've got a code red down here!"

She lifted up Stefan, setting him down on the table in the kitchen. Blood stained the front of his shirt. She ripped his shirt open to survey the damage. Stefan's chest wound was pretty bad.

Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto came running into the kitchen area to see what was going on. They all stopped when they saw Stefan lying on the table.

"What the..." Mona breathed.

"Come on!" persisted Jenna. "He won't live long like this!"

Ditto rushed forward to survey the wound. Placing his hand on Stefan's chest, he concentrated on healing him. After what seemed like a life's silence, Ditto stepped back.

"That's all I can do," he said, "but he'll live."

The other three Supernaturalists breathed a sigh of relief, but Ditto carried on.

"His chest is still bleeding. It needs to be wrapped." At these words Cosmo and Mona started to tear up dish towels into strips. Handing them to Jenna, she started to wrap up Stefan's chest. When she finished, she turned to Ditto.

"What else can we do?"

Ditto pointed to Stefan's old bedroom. "Just lay him down on his bed," he said, "and let him sleep. That's the best thing for him right now."

Jenna nodded, and scooped Stefan into her arms, carrying him over to the bedroom and its bed. She set him down and heard Cosmo laugh behind her.

"What?" she said, turning to face him.

"Someone's strong," he commented.

Jenna raised a hind. "Runner," she said, laughing.

Ditto shooed them back into the kitchen. "One more thing. Be quiet, too." And with that he handed a few dollar bills to Cosmo. "You and Mona can go to the nearest drugstore and buy a bottle of standard aspirin. It's the only painkiller we'll be able to get. It's not the greatest, but it'll work." He pointed to Jenna. "And you," he said, "you need to watch to make sure he's not bleeding too heavily, or anything of the sort. Anything unusual, come let me know."

Jenna simply nodded and left to do her job.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back, but I'm not feeling real well, so please excuse the typos…

Chapter 4: I Don't Want To Talk About It

Jenna was sitting in a chair in Stefan's cubicle, mildly bored. Let's face it. How exciting is it to watch someone breathe?

Jenna curled up in the chair. Even thought it was only 5'o clock, she was already tired. Her mind started to drift…

_"Who's Stefan?" Jenna asked politely._

_Mona sighed sadly. "He was the leader of our group. He died a few days ago. You would have liked him, Jenna. He looked a lot like you. Tall, with black hair and black eyes, and tan skin."_

_"Oh," replied Jenna quietly._

Jenna looked at Stefan. Mona was right. He did look a lot like her. He was very tall, probably about 6'2", and he had black hair. He also had tan skin, but this didn't surprise her. With a last name of Bashkir, he was obviously Russian. Jenna was thinking all of this over when Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto walked in the cubicle.

Ditto walked over to the table beside the bed, carrying a glass of water and a small bottle of aspirin. He quickly crushed the aspirin into a fine powder and tipped the powder into the water, stirring it so it would dissolve. He handed the glass to Cosmo.

"Okay, Mona," Cosmo said. "When I pour the water into his mouth, make sure that he doesn't choke."

Ditto watched as Cosmo and Mona poured the water down Stefan's throat. When they finished, Ditto unwrapped the top layer of the bandages on Stefan's chest. He then rewrapped the bandages and turned to the other three Supernaturalists.

"We're good. Jenna, do you want a break, or do you want to stay here?"

Jenna definitely wanted to stay with Stefan. "I'll stay," she announced.

Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto nodded and left the cubicle quietly walking back into the kitchen. Jenna immediately felt tired, and once more curling up in the chair, went to sleep.

Jenna awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. She looked around her, waking up. The small lamp on the bedside table was turned on. Thankfully it was not too bright, so it would not wake Stefan up. There was a food pack and the bottle of aspirin on the table. Jenna set the aspirin aside, grabbing the food pack. She pulled the strip and waited for the food to heat up.

She ate quickly, suddenly ravenous. When she finished, she sat back, still waking up. Seeing the bottle of aspirin, she reached forward, laying her hand on Stefan's forehead. His temperature seemed normal. Leaning back in the chair, she went back to sleep.

When Jenna awoke in the morning, she walked into the kitchen to get a cup of sim-coffee. She saw a not on the kitchen table. It said:

_Jenna,_

_ The three of us have gone out to the equipment shop. Our order for that new computer is in. We'll be back in a couple of hours. If you need anything call either of us on our cell._

_Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto_

_P.S. Also, we'll pick up some real painkiller medicine if Ditto can get it._

Jenna returned to Stefan's cubicle and sat down in her chair. Her mind started to drift again…

And that was when Stefan Bashkir woke up.

A/N: Oooh, a cliffie! Not bad for someone who's sick! Now, go review…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back again. This writing thing is making me feel better. As for the typos…

Chapter 5: No, Definitely Not

Jenna was startled at first. She rushed to the bedside. Stefan blinked up at her. He then pulled himself into a sitting position, looking around him quickly. He looked at her again.

"Who are you? Where's Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto?" he questioned. "And what's happened to me?" he added, looking down at the bandages covering his chest.

Jenna knelt by the bedside. "I am Jenna Martinez. I am one of the Supernaturalists. I joined recently, because I am also a spotter. Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto are currently at the equipment shop, picking up their new computer. You were shot by Ellen Faustino as I have been told. You were believed to be dead, until you made your way here to the apartment." Jenna paused. "Do you remember any of this?"  
Stefan blinked again. "Ah…yes," he said. "I remember it all now. So your name is Jenna? You can spot the Parasites as well?"

Jenna nodded, looking into Stefan's blue-black eyes. "I can also see the Viruses, too. You know, the reddish looking parasites? Can you see them?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. He sighed, looking out of the window. Jenna reached over to the bed table where there was the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. She held out the glass and one of the aspirin to Stefan. He took the glass and swallowed the aspirin.

"Thanks," he said. He suddenly looked at Jenna. "Do you think that I can walk?" he questioned. "I'm tired of sitting here."

Jenna shrugged. "You could try," she said. "Where do you want to go?"

"To the computer," he replied. "I need to do some research."

Jenna actually laughed. "You've only been awake for fifteen minutes and yet you want to research something?"

Stefan shook his head, shakily getting to his feet. He was still wearing the same bloodstained jeans as before, but decided that he wasn't concerned. Jenna quickly put one of his arms around her shoulders to stabilize him.

"Better?" she inquired.

Stefan nodded, making his way toward the computer in the living room. He sat down at the computer and turned it on. Jenna sat in the chair beside him.

"If you ever need to login to my account, it's got a password. The user name is my name, and the password is supernaturalist4. Although I suppose," he said, glancing at Jenna with an amused look on his face, "that I should change the password to supernaturalist5 now."

They were silent for a second. "I suppose you should know that I can hack into computers," Jenna said.

Stefan stopped and turned to face her. "Seriously?" he said in amazement. "How old are you?"

"I turned eighteen about a month ago," Jenna replied.

Stefan smiled at her. "I'm 18 too," he said. "So anyways, can you hack into the Myishi personnel database?"

Jenna laughed. "Sure. But it won't work on this computer, because it's not one of Myishi's own company ones. If you could get me to one of their computers, I'd have all the information you needed right at your fingertips."

Stefan nodded. "Impressive."

Jenna was curious. "What are you searching for anyway?"

"Information on Ellen Faustino. She tried to kill me. I think it's time for revenge, and that's putting it lightly."

Stefan shut off the computer, stand up again. This time he was steady. Jenna glanced at the clock. It was 11:30am. She turned to Stefan. "Hungry?" she asked.

Stefan nodded and followed Jenna into the kitchen. She handed him a food pack, and they sat at the kitchen table, discussing computers.

The door suddenly opened. Ditto and Mona walked in, followed by Cosmo, who was carrying a large box. The three of them stopped when they saw that Stefan was awake.

Stefan set down his fork and waved. "Hey you three," he said, grinning. "What exciting adventures did I miss out on?"

A/N: Must go eat dinner, so this is a good place to stop. Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back, and my health has returned to normal. I just wanted to say thanks for all of my lovely reviewers, and a great big hello to the "O Wise One"…you've been very cooperative when I'm discussing my latest story ideas in art class. And math class. And science class.

Chapter 6: Reunion Time...And a Box

Mona rushed over to Stefan the moment she saw him. She wrapped her arms around him in a rib-breaking hug, crying into his shoulder.

"Thought you were dead…don't scare me like that…what happened anyway?" she sniffed in between tears.

Stefan gently pried her hands away from him. "Shh, Vasquez, don't cry. I'm back. Everything will be alright now."

Mona sniffed and took a seat at the table. Ditto hopped up on the table and smiled at Stefan, and Cosmo punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"You know, Stefan," Cosmo grinned, "you leaving like that was really a pain. I had to take all of the dangerous risks for the group."

Stefan shook his head, smiling to himself, but Ditto pulled himself up to his full height, looking Cosmo in the eyes.

"You know what, Cosmo," he countered, "I would have taken those risks any day. So don't become too pleased with yourself."

Jenna, who had been watching all of this, was rather amused. She cleared her throat loudly. Cosmo and Ditto immediately stopped fighting and looked up.

"Thanks, Jenna," said Stefan. "Now everyone, fill me in on what I've missed."

Mona nodded and began talking. "Well not much, really," she said, "seeing as you've already met Jenna."

Stefan nodded. "Yes, I have. Have you guys been out on any new missions?"

Mona shrugged. "To sum everything up, all that happened was that one of our computers crashed."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Mona nodded. "That's the highlight of your update."

Cosmo and Ditto stood up again, turning their attention back to the computer box. As they immersed themselves in how to set the computer up, Mona looked at Stefan. "So what's our mission now?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

Stefan actually laughed. A real laugh that sent shivers down Jenna's spine. "Nice to see you're so eager. What do you say to a revenge mission against Faustino?"

Mona narrowed her eyes. "I like the sound of that."

Leaving Mona to help with setting up the computer, Stefan disappeared back into his cubicle. Jenna followed him to see what he was doing. When she walked in, he was swallowing on of the aspirin form the bottle on his bedside table. He sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

Jenna sat beside him. "You okay?" she inquired.

Stefan looked at her. "Yeah," he said, "I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to check the bandages on your chest?" she asked.

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

They stood. Jenna admitted that it felt a bit awkward when she wrapped her arms around Stefan's chest to untie the bandages.

_Admit it,_ the annoying voice in her brain said. _You like him._

_No way! _Jenna told herself._ That is impossible! I barely even know him!_

_So? _said the annoying voice again. _You still like him anyway. Admit it. You at least think he's handsome._

Jenna did not reply to the voice as she rewrapped the bandages on Stefan's chest.

A/N: Ooh...feelings!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!!!!! Alright. No more cappuccino for me. Anyways, go review!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Back! One more lovely chapter before bedtime. Omg- I am sooooo tired right now. Oh well. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 7: Up on the Housetop

After Jenna left the cubicle, she decided to go up and sit on the roof. This was one of Jenna's favorite things to do. She loved having quiet time to herself. Besides, maybe she could sort out that voice in her head.

She passed where Ditto, Cosmo, and Mona were arguing over the computer setup. Mona looked up. Jenna pointed to the roof's stairway, and Mona nodded. Jenna pushed open the door that led up to the roof and climbed the ladder. Sitting against the taller part of the building that was attached, she sat so her back rested against the taller building section. Then she let her thoughts take over her mind. The annoying voice returned.

_Told you so,_ it said. _Knew you liked him._

_Whatever,_ Jenna replied. _It would be pointless for me to like him, because there's no chance that he will ever return those feelings. Why would he? He hardly even knows me._

_But if he did have feelings for you,_ the voice persisted, _then what would you do?_

Jenna was just thinking all of this over in her head when she heard footsteps on the ladder. She looked to see who it was. It was, ironically, Stefan. He walked across the rooftop silently and sat down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked, and Jenna could hear genuine concern in his voice. "I've only known you for a day and yet I can already tell when you're distracted."

"I'm fine," she said softly, turning to look at him. Looking into his blue-black eyes, she saw something in his expression, but couldn't really tell what it was. "Alright," she said. "I'm not exactly fine."

Stefan was silent for a moment. Then, "What's wrong?" was his quiet question.

"Just thinking about……my parent's death," Jenna whispered, burying her head in her hands.

Stefan said nothing, but he put his arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to talk about it to me," he said. "You don't have to talk about it to anyone if you want."

Jenna shook her head. "I think you ought to know," she said. "I've never told anyone about this before, though." She turned to face him, silent tears streaming down her face.

"You see," she began, speaking hesitantly, "I am of mixed descent. My mother was Mexican, my father Russian. They met during an international gathering--they worked for the government. So one day, I was at my college. You see, I wanted to be in the Country's Air Force. I love planes and I loved flying. I was the top in my class. A near legend."

She paused, slapping the ground angrily. "Then one day it all went horribly wrong." She was speaking fluently and smoothly now. "We were doing a pretend takeoff on one of the runways that the cadets used to learn how to fly the planes. Our radar picked up an unidentified plane in our airspace. When we further investigated, we saw that it was a plane about to crash, we radioed into the nearest main airport, but it was too late. The plane crashed into the lake near the college."

Jenna sniffed and she and Stefan stood up. Looking out at the horizon, she continued. "Later I found out that it was the plane that was carrying my parents. However, the worst thing was that I had had a fight with my parents that morning. It was awful, knowing that the last thing my parents ever heard me say to them was that I was mad at them." She paused again, looking Stefan in the eyes. "Do you think they forgave me before they died?"

Stefan wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "Of course they did, Jenna," he said. "I'm sure of it."

A/N: Really tired right now, but pleased! My story is picking up the pace and will be a lot more exciting now that the boring parts are over! Anyways, tell me if you think I wrote Jenna's past correctly in a review, and I'll reply! Thanks everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another chapter! This one's shorter, but not as depressing!

Chapter 8: No Comment

Jenna was back in the kitchen, sitting at the table. She was thinking over everything that she had told Stefan when they were up on the roof. She couldn't believe that she had just told her whole past to Stefan, but she trusted him, didn't she? Of course she did.

She turned her attention to Mona, Cosmo, and Ditto, who were still arguing over how the computer should be set up.

"No, Ditto, plug that cable in here."

"Be quiet, Cosmo. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Both of you are wrong. That goes here!"

It was a never ending battle over the computer. Jenna shook her head in amusement. Sighing, she looked over at Stefan, who was bent over his workbench of equipment, his black spiky hair falling in his eyes. He was busy talking apart one of the pieces of equipment. He glanced up. Catching Jenna's eye, he smiled his perfect smile at her. Jenna blushed, but returned the smile with one of her own.

Jenna, who was tired of listening to Ditto, Cosmo, and Mona's arguments, stood up and walked over to them. She could see that they were doing everything wrong in setting up the computer.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked the trio. Her question was met by a chorus of babbling voices.

Jenna held up her hands. "I didn't come to argue. Although if you put this here, this here, and this here," she said, switching a few cables around, "and plug it in and turn it on," she said as she turned the computer on, "it might work."

Which, of course, the computer did work. The other three sat in awe at the working computer. Jenna rolled her eyes, leaving them to the rest. She walked over Stefan at his workbench,

"Honestly," she began. "It's like they've never wired a computer before."

Stefan laughed softly. "They probably haven't. That's why it's a good thing you have." He looked up and met her gaze. "Come on. Let's go over to the table. I have a plan. It's about the revenge mission."

Jenna nodded. She followed him over to the table, and he called the other three supernaturalists over.

"I have a plan," he began, "for my revenge against Ellen Faustino. Would you all like to hear it?"

The others nodded enthusiastically. "Tell us Stefan," Mona said. "what is you plan?"

Stefan told them. They didn't like it.

A/N: A little short, but I have to go- anyways, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm back! Here's another chapter-it's a spooky one! Oh, and Kitty, my "Reoccurring Hobo" friend, appears in this chapter! ;D

Chapter 9: Back to the Drawing Board

"I can't believe that this is your plan," Mona said to Stefan. "You must be crazy."

Stefan simply shrugged and looked out the window.

The five Supernaturalists were all riding in the old Pigmobile. Mona was driving in the front, Cosmo sat beside her, Ditto was in the middle of the two, and Stefan and Jenna sat in the back. They were, of course, driving to Myishi.

"So basically Cosmo, Ditto, and I keep watch while you and Jenna try to hack into one of their computers? And that's the entire plan?" queried Mona.

"Yep," replied Stefan, with a determined look on his face.

As Mona pulled into the Myishi parking lot at exactly 11 p.m., the Supernaturalists were checking their gear. Stefan's plan to break in at night prevented the Supernaturalists from being seen. The five of them got out the car and Jenna and Stefan slung their backpacks over their shoulders. With Jenna and Stefan in the lead of the pack, they made their way toward the building. However, when they rounded a corner, Jenna quickly stopped, flinging her hand out it front of Stefan. Her hand hit his chest and he immediately stopped.

Jenna caught his eye and pointed. In the side parking lot, there was still a car parked. Stefan turned to the other three Supernaturalists. He nodded, and they silently drew their lightning rods. They weren't exactly a great weapon, but they still did some damage.

Stefan waved. This was the signal for the group to split up. Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto raced to the doors of the building. Stefan and Mona stood back. The other three threw open the doors without a sound. There was no one there, but to Stefan and Jenna's disappointment the lights were out inside the building. Thankfully there was a full moon out and the smog wasn't too thick, which provided light for the two to see.

Stefan and Jenna walked past Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto, who nodded encouragingly. When the two rounded a corner, they were plunged into blackness.

After a few seconds, their eyes adjusted to the light. They could see sunlight in trips down the hallway because of the office windows. Stefan felt Jenna shiver beside him. He realized that he was also a little scared, but he had to ignore it. He reached down and took her hand in his.

When Jenna felt his hand take hers she looked up, surprised. Her eyes met his, lingering for a moment. To her further amazement, he was the first one to look away, but he quickly returned the gaze once more, smiling. Jenna grinned and they set off down the corridor.

Jenna had no idea where she was going, but Stefan seemed to know, so she let him lead. She was almost starting to become fearless.

That was when Jenna and Stefan heard foot steps coming towards them down the corridor.

Stefan, thinking quickly, pulled Jenna into a side corridor. Backing down the corridor as quietly as he could, he spotted a pile of boxes. He laid down on the floor behind the pile, and pulled Jenna down with him. She laid down beside him and the two hoped that the boxes covered them.

Thankfully, they did. The two heard the footsteps pass by. When they could no longer be heard, Stefan and Jenna sat up. Stefan turned to her. "This is too dangerous," he whispered so only she could hear. "We'll have to find another way."

Jenna, now thoroughly freaked out but not showing it, nodded. Stefan pulled her to her feet, and they set off for the exit at once.

They made it to the exit without any more noises, and when they crept out of the door they saw Mona, Cosmo, and Ditto. Mona pointed frantically to the Pigmobile. Sensing that something was wrong, Stefan and Jenna ran silently, following the three to the van, only stopping once they were safely inside it. Still not speaking, Mona started the van and sped out of the parking lot.

Jenna let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She also looked down the see that she was holding hands with Stefan again, but this didn't seem to bother him. She squeezed his hand slightly, and he looked over at her. To her immense relief he smiled nervously._ At least I'm not the only one who's nervous,_ she thought to herself.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked, his voice slightly shaky. "What's going on?"

Mona's voice was flat. "We know who was in the building with you two," she said.

Stefan and Jenna shuddered together, sitting side by side. "Who?" asked Stefan in a quiet, weak voice, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Ellen Faustino," said Mona.

A/N: Eek! I'm creeping myself out!!!!!! EEEEEKKK!! Okay, breathe. Anyways, this chapter's a long one, so as usual, please tell me what you think in a review! Oh, and Kitty, (my reoccurring hobo friend) you'll have to appear next chapter. I didn't expect this chapter to be quite so long. :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back after a long wait! Wow! Finally school's out, but to take its place I have swim team practice. Oh, well. I'll just be quiet now and get to the story.

Chapter 9: Down to Four

Stefan sighed, looking out the window. He was annoyed. Why was Faustino snooping around Myishi at night?

The whole van was silent. Mona was driving, Cosmo was sleeping, Ditto was looking out the window, and Jenna was asleep, her head on Stefan's shoulder. He thought back to the building, where he had looked away from her gaze. Did this mean something? Stefan was not one to look away.

Mona parked the van and turned it off. Ditto poked Cosmo awake.

"Whaaa? No!" Cosmo mumbled.

"Cosmo, we're back," Ditto said. "Wake up."

Cosmo yawned. The three got out of the van. Stefan followed, carrying Jenna in his arms. He didn't want to wake her up. When he Supernaturalists reached their apartment, Mona, Cosmo, and Ditto each went to their own cubicles. Stefan realized he was suddenly very tired and decided to sleep too. He laid Jenna on her cot and pulled a blanket on top of her, then practically fell onto his cot. He was asleep in minutes.

When Stefan woke up the next morning, he sat up and glanced around. Cosmo, Mona, and Ditto's cubicles were closed, but Jenna's bed was made. Stefan had not taken off his black clothes from the previous night, so he put on a t-shirt and jeans and walked into the kitchen.

Jenna was at the table drinking a cup of sim-coffee, reading the newspaper. Stefan walked over and peered over her shoulder at the paper. Jenna sighed and turned to look at him.

"Morning," she said. "I knew you were up."

"Morning," Stefan yawned. He poured himself a cup of sim-coffee and sat beside her. He took a long drink and set the cup down, clearing his throat.

Jenna looked at him with a slightly amused expression on her face. "Stefan, I know you well enough to know that when you clear your throat, you mean business. What's up?"

Stefan looked down at the cup. "Um…"he said. "I wanted to…" he stuttered again. He took a deep breath, and looked Jenna in the eyes. "About last night-"

Jenna interrupted him. "It's fine, Stefan," she said. "I get it."

Stefan brightened. "Really? You do?"

Jenna blinked and nodded. "Yes," she said softly.

They heard footsteps approaching and a few seconds later Cosmo appeared in the kitchen. "Morning," he said. "Mona's getting up, and I told her to wake Ditto up too."

Jenna went back to reading the paper. Stefan stole the other half and looked through it. A few seconds later Mona and Ditto walked into the kitchen, taking a set at the table.

Mona looked at Stefan. "So what's our game plan now?"

Stefan sighed. "I don't know yet."

"What? The great Stefan doesn't know?"

"Not yet, Mona."

A small squabble broke out until Jenna lightly tapped Stefan on the arm. "Look," she said, pointing to an ad in the newspaper.

Stefan took the newspaper from her, reading the ad. His eyes widened.

"Yes!" he said, laying the paper down triumphantly. "Look at this!"

The other three supernaturalists read it too. They looked as amazed as Stefan. "Will it work?" they asked.

The ad said: Ellen Faustino is holding her annual party this Friday at 6 P.M. to celebrate Myshi's successful year. All 18 and older are invited. Formal attire required. The ad then listed the Myshi building's address.

The four turned to Ditto. "Sorry," Cosmo said, but you're going to have to sit this one out."

"What about you and Mona? You're not 18."

"I will create fake I.D.'s for them. They will pass. You however, will not. That's why you're going to stay here," Stefan said

Ditto knew he was right. "Communications?" he asked.

Stefan nodded. "That's where you come in."

"Stefan, one problem," Mona said.

"What?"

"The ad says 'formal dress required.' What do we define as formal? We sure don't have any clothes like that."

Stefan thought back to what guests wore at his mother's funeral. "Well," he said, "men wear tuxedos, and women wear, I think they're called…prom dresses?"

"Are you serious? That fancy?"

Stefan pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Using the built-in phone book, he found the number for a formal wear shop.

"Hello," he said. "I need two men's tuxedo's, one a size 15 and one a size…" he glanced at Cosmo quickly, trying to guess on size,"11. Also, I will need two nice prom dresses, one a size..." Mona held up ten fingers and Jenna motioned a 13. Stefan nodded. "10, and one a size 13. Oh, color and style doesn't matter. Include dress shoes in the order too." More silence, then he said, "And can I pick those up around 7 tonight? Thanks, bye."

"Stefan!" Mona exclaimed. "How are you going to pay for all of this?"

"With a little help from inherited money," he said, not sounding the least bit concerned.

When the five went over the details of Friday, or tomorrow night, everybody left to do their own activity. The day was spent inside, and everybody was preparing for the next night. They were so busy that 6 P.M. by quickly. As Jenna, Mona, Cosmo, and Ditto sat in the kitchen eating dinner, Stefan left to pick up the dress order. It did not take him long, because 20 minutes later, while the other four were chatting at the table and eating, he walked in carrying four long, black bags. "You'll never believe it. There was this hobo on the side of the road that kept asking me to buy her a bagel and some cream cheese. Really weird." He walked over to the table. "Cosmo," he said, handing a bag to Cosmo, "Mona," he said, "Jenna, and me." He set his bag down and walked over to the table. He found one of the food packs and pulled the tab so it would heat up. Mona and Jenna were looking at their dresses. Mona's was a red dress with a ruffled skirt, and Jenna's was a sparkly deep blue. They both had shoes to match. They turned to Stefan. "Are you sure you can afford this?"

Stefan held up a Discover credit card. "Quite sure," he said, smiling.

A/N: Wow! Over 1,000 words! I am rather pleased with myself. Hey Kitty, you appeared in this chapter!!! I know you'll say "What's with the bagels?" To tell you the truth, I don't know either. :P

To everyone else, review! Those who review this week will receive a magical cyber cookie!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As promised, I'm back! I'm currently working on one of my other stories at the moment (Remembering the Rules) but I know how I want this to go so I'll go ahead and post it. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Dinner…or Danger?

The next morning at the breakfast table, Stefan was running through a checklist for equipment with Ditto. Cosmo, Mona, and Jenna listened quietly.

"So you're sure everything is there?"

"Yes," said Ditto.

Stefan, Cosmo, Jenna, and Mona were each carrying a cell phone and other various communications equipment.

Once they were sure everything was there they left the table to do whatever they wanted. They knew each other were nervous, but didn't say anything. The four basically waited until around 2pm, which at this time Jenna and Mona left to get ready.

Cosmo was confused. "What do they need 3 hours for?"

Stefan looked amused. "Beats me," he said.

The two of them left a while later to get ready as well. Around 5:15, the four walked into the kitchen, dressed and looking fancy. Mona was wearing the red dress and had curled her hair, and Jenna was wearing the blue dress with her hair in a bun. Stefan Cosmo were both wearing the tuxedos.

Jenna had to admit to herself, Stefan really did look very handsome. He cleaned up very well. His black hair fell nicely in front of his dark eyes. She found it hard to believe that he was going with her. Then again, she reminded herself, they were on a mission.

Ditto passed out the communications equipment. After they were all ready to go, Ditto waved goodbye and they walked out to the pigmobile. As usual, Mona drove, with Cosmo beside her and Stefan and Jenna in the back. It was a short drive to Myishi, and as Mona pulled into the parking lot Stefan reviewed the plan one more time.

"Okay, you three. Here's how it goes: We walk in. Everyone will be milling about. At 6, we will go onto the dance floor and dance with everyone. Faustino starts her speech at 6:30. When she does, Jenna and I will slip up to Faustino's office. Cosmo and Mona, you'll keep watch. Anything dangerous or suspicious, text us and we'll get out of there. Clear?"

The other three nodded. It was a simple plan, but it could become dangerous in the blink of an eye.

The four walked to the entrance, with Jenna on Stefan's arm and Mona on Cosmo's. They presented their fake I.D. and were seen inside without trouble. The dance floor was already open. Cosmo looked at Stefan.

"Now?" Cosmo asked.

Stefan nodded.

They proceeded onto the dance floor. The band was playing a slow ballroom dancing song. Trying to remember how to dance this type, Jenna thought quickly. Stefan seemed to notice this. "Just follow my lead," he said quietly.

Jenna took his hand and they began to dance. Stefan put his other arm around her waist, while Jenna put hers around his neck. She relaxed, concentrating on her dancing. It was thankfully a simple dance, so she remembered what it was.

"Remember?" whispered Stefan.

"Yeah," Jenna replied. She was impressed. Stefan was a very good dancer. She wouldn't expect him to be that type.

Stefan looked at his watch. It was 6:10. "Twenty minutes," he said in a low voice. Jenna nodded.

They continued to dance until Stefan looked at his watch again. "6:28," he said. "Let's go."

They walked to the side of the room, where Cosmo and Mona were waiting. People were already filing into the next room for Faustino's speech. The four nodded at each other. There was nothing more to be said. Stefan and Jenna silently walked up the steps.

They walked along the first corridor and turned into the second, when they heard footsteps. Frantically they searched for a hiding place, but then a voice said "Hey! Who's there?"

It was a guard. He was increasing his pace towards Stefan and Jenna. Stefan then noticed a closet. He pushed Jenna inside of it. "Stay there," he whispered.

Jenna opened the closet door in time to watch Stefan punch the guard in the head. The guard was instantly knocked out and crumpled to the ground without a sound.

Jenna walked over to Stefan. She helped him carry the guard over and put him in the closet. "Let's go," she said.

They continued the rest of the way to Faustino's office. They weren't surprised to find that the door was unlocked. The walked in, locking the door behind them.

Faustino's computer, as suspected, was passworded. Jenna sat down in the chair and starting working. Stefan handed her a cd disk from inside his jacket, and then watched patiently over her shoulder.

Jenna put the cd disk in the computer. It was a special disk for breaking into passworded objects. It ran over 3,000 possible passwords a second.

17 seconds later, access was granted and the password was found. Jenna started looking on the computers for anything of suspicion. After a few minutes of poking around, she came to a locked file. Using the password cd, she opened it.

At this moment, Stefan's cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from Mona and it was very short: PULL OUT- FAUSTINO UPSTAIRS.

Stefan turned to Jenna. "We need to go- now."

Jenna saw the urgent look in his eyes and nodded. She quickly scanned the file and found what she was looking for. Committing the data to memory, she ejected the cd and turned off the computer.

She followed Stefan out into the corridor. They heard Faustino approaching. Jenna remembered the closet from before and pulled Stefan inside. She hoped Faustino hadn't heard. The footsteps became closer until they were right outside the closet. Then the footsteps stopped.

A/N: Suspenseful, I know! But lots of reviews and I'll update soon!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ta-da! Here it is!!! The chapter we've all been waiting for! Read and enjoy, my loyal readers!

Chapter 12: Right Behind You

Jenna tried not to breathe. Of course, it didn't work very well.

She had to admit, she was really scared. Besides Faustino lurking around outside, this was the closet where they had hidden the guard. If the guard woke up and made noise, it was all over.

She and Stefan huddled in a corner of the closet. It wasn't easy, as the closet was very small, and they couldn't see. There was maybe two inches between their noses. _Now is not the time,_ she told herself.

She strained her ears in time to hear the footsteps walking away. She slowly let out the breath she'd been holding. Stefan edged around her and opened the door a crack, peering into the hallway. He opened the door and beckoned for her to follow him.

After a quick peek to see that Faustino was in her office, they silently ran down the hallway. They raced down the stairs, slowing down towards the end. Jenna took Stefan's arm once more and they walked onto the dance floor. There were a few people dancing. Stefan and Jenna danced their way over to Cosmo and Mona.

"Let's go," he said in a low voice.

The four made their way to the entrance where they came in. The guard nodded at them as they walked out.

Nobody spoke until they were back in the pigmobile. Stefan was the first to speak.

"Jenna, what did you find?" he asked.

"A lot," she said. She began stating what she had committed to memory from Faustino's computer. "Faustino is involved with a group that call themselves Storm Force. They're a lot more dangerous than they sound, because they're currently number one on the wanted list for dealing in the black market."

Stefan was trying to put it all together. "So Faustino is also involved with the black market. Go on."

"As I was saying, Storm Force is the number one dealer. You want it; they can get it-for a price."

"What would Faustino want with them?" Mona asked.

"Apparently Faustino is trying to get something extremely rare, because in a week she's flying to Russia to get her prize. All I know is she's pretty serious about this. Nobody approaches Storm Force unless they've got a really good reason, and I mean really good reason

"Russia?" asked Cosmo. "Why there?"

Stefan answered this time. "Russia has some areas of the country that are uninhabitable. I suspect this Storm Force had located their headquarters there, as this would be inconspicuous."

"So?" asked Mona. "What do we do about this?"

"I will think and come up with an idea," Stefan said as the reached the apartment. The four supernaturalists were silent, thinking this over. As the walked in the door, Ditto came bounding up to them, eager to know what happened.

"Tomorrow, Ditto," Stefan said, holding up a hand. "We've had enough for one night."

Ditto nodded. The five supernaturalists headed to their cubicles. Jenna took off her dress, folding it up neatly and placing it on the chair by her bed. She put on her flannel pants and tank top. She pulled the curtains around her and instantly fell asleep.

When Jenna woke up, it was still dark outside. She pulled aside the curtains, planning to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, but she saw that Stefan was not in his bed. _The roof?_ she thought to herself. Maybe. The water forgotten, she climbed up the stairs to the roof.

As she thought, Stefan was up on the roof. He was standing, watching the city below. Jenna's heart quickened. He was wearing shorts but no shirt or shoes, and from where she stood she could see that the moon cast a slight glow on his tan skin. She silently walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest.

"Hello Jenna," he said quietly. He removed her arms from his shoulders and turned to face her, his dark eyes searching hers.

Jenna looked away. _Don't think like that,_ she said to herself.

While Jenna was thinking all of this over, Stefan leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Jenna couldn't believe it. Stefan seemed hesitant at first, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lost his hesitancy and deepened the kiss.

Jenna was the first to break apart, panting for breath. She dropped her arms from his neck and pulled apart slightly. The kiss was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. "I love you," she said quietly.

"So do I," replied Stefan.

Jenna ran her arms across his smooth, muscular chest and down his tan arms. Stefan pulled her back in close to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stood there for a while, not saying a word.

"We should probably go back to bed," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and they broke apart. The walked back to the stairs together. Before she climbed down the stairs, she took one last look at the moon. _I can't believe what just happened,_ she thought to herself.

A/N: Oh yeah! The romance is finally here! Go me! So, my loyal reviewers, click the little blue button below and tell me what you think in a review!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so ashamed

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so ashamed. I haven't updated in like _forever_. I promise that I'll try to update at least every couple of weeks now that I'm done with school! So- do you still remember what's going on in the story? Time to find out! If you've stuck with me, I don't even have enough Krispy Kreme donuts to thank you with!

Chapter 13: Did Someone Say Spicy?

When Jenna awoke the next morning, she laid in bed for a few seconds, thinking about the previous night. _Wow,_ she thought to herself. She stretched and looked around her cubicle for something to wear, eventually finding a pair of jeans and a polo to put on. After this, she moseyed (A/N: I love that word!) into the kitchen in search of breakfast.

Stefan, Mona, and Cosmo were all sitting at the table. Stefan was reading the paper, while Cosmo and Mona talked in hushed voices. When Stefan saw Jenna he brightened.

"Доброе утро," he commented.

Jenna looked blankly at him, confused. "It means 'Good Morning' in Russian," he told her.

She smiled and went to pour herself a cup of sim-coffee. Taking her coffee with her, she made her way over to the window and looked outside. Stefan came up behind her.

"I guess we'll have to stay indoors today," he said in a dissatisfied tone.

Jenna sighed. Of course they'd have to stay inside- the smog outside was a reddish color. She didn't really feel like wearing a mask to go anywhere. She turned to Stefan. "What will we be doing today?"

Stefan frowned. "Honestly, right now I don't know what I want to do. Part of me wants to find Faustino right now and bring her down, and the other half of me wants to pretend this whole thing never happened."

Jenna put her hand on his. "Whatever you decide to do, I know it will be the right decision."

Ditto had woken up and was at the table. Mona and Cosmo were on the computer, playing a game. _It's going to be a long day,_ Jenna thought.

"I think that I will go lie down to think to myself," Stefan announced to the group. The other supernaturalists acknowledged his comment with nods. As Stefan shuffled away, Jenna sank into one of the armchairs nearby, trying to think of what to do, but she soon fell asleep.

When Jenna awoke, she looked around, but the other supernaturalists appeared to be gone. Then she saw the note on the chair:

_Jenna,_

_As you can probably see, the smog has _

_cleared up. Cosmo, Ditto, and I went to get_

_lunch; we'll bring you and Stefan back_

_something!_

_Mona_

Jenna yawned, rising out of her chair. So the smog had cleared- now they could at least go outside and do something! She decided to go see if Stefan was sleeping; he probably was.

She peeked around the corner into his cubicle- he certainly appeared to be sleeping. She approached his bed, but he didn't move. _Hmm,_ Jenna thought, feeling mischievous. _Time to see if he's a sound sleeper._

She crept over to his dresser, snatching up on of his shoes. She walked the cubicle's opening, and suddenly whipped the shoe at Stefan, hiding around the wall in the process. She peeked around the wall's edge; he hadn't moved!

This time, Jenna had a new idea. She stood by the side of the bed, counted to three…and jumped on top of Stefan.

He thrashed around wildly, not really having a clue, while Jenna fell off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Stefan asked in a daze. He shook his head and saw Jenna lying on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

Jenna put on a pout. "Trying to wake you up, silly. Which wasn't and easy task, I might add," she laughed.

They both heard the front door open and close. "Come on, the other three brought back lunch," she told Stefan.

He pulled her to her feet. "Lunch sounds really good right now."

They walked out of Stefan's cubicle and to the door, but all of a sudden stopped.

The other three supernaturalists weren't back after all, but someone else was.


End file.
